Lost Innocence
by Phila
Summary: Rin is an ordinary school girl, age of 17, who lived a normal happy life until her grandfather announced she is have an arranged marriage with Sesshomaru. Will they really get married? And if they do, will they live happily ever after? SR
1. Epilogue

**Lost Innocence**

Hi, fan fic readers :) ; I am new fan fic writer for Rin and Sesshomaru couple. I really really really hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

With cherry blossom blooming and blowing everywhere, Mountain Fuji stood proudly behind a house. It was a lovely house. It was a grand traditional Japanese house. Everything looked peaceful and pleasant until…

"**WHAT?**"

"Watch what you say, Rin." whispered an early thirties woman, who had a face of gentleness and sternness. She was beautiful. A girl sitting next the woman seemed to be the daughter, Rin. She was just as pretty as her mother. She had long silky black hair, which contrasted between her soft white skin and then there was her bright red lips,

She mumbled with them,

"Sorry...but Grandpa you can't be serious?" With her big brown eyes sparkling with horror and shock trembled. "I am only seventeen!"

"Rin! Don't raise your voice at your grandpa!" another sharp whisper from the elder woman.

"It's okay, you can let her talk. Now, Rin, I know you are upset because this is sudden news. But being seventeen years old doesn't mean you are young. You are old enough plus this would be fun! It's not a big deal. Trust your Gran" The elder man grinned as though he wanted to show the girl he was innocent. He looked childish and young for his age.

"**Marriage** is a big deal, Grandpa. And you know I don't really get along with boys…" Rin grumbled. She had tears dangling from her eyes.

"Don't worry, your mom married young too, I believe she was twenty, right daughter?" the old man looked over to the mid aged woman.

"Yes, father." Nodded the mother

"Well, that still doesn't mean I have to marry this young." Rin was now virtually crying

"Sweetie, don't cry, you will be okay the man you are going to marry is a great person." The mother looked pained.

"…well……who is this man I am going to marry? Do I know him already?" Rin looked curious and nervous and a bit hopeful for some reason; looking up at grandfather she thought she saw something flash with wickedness.

"Why, it's Sesshomaru! You know him right? He is like a family to us. You two will make the cutest couple." said the old man with a big grin.

"**WHAT**!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Characters:**

Rin (17): A school girl who has an arranged marriage with Sesshomaru, who is 10(!) years older than her.

Sesshomaru (27): A doctor who has an arranged marriage with Rin, who is 10(!) years younger than him (lucky dog)

Kagura (27): A doctor who is in love with Sesshomaru

Naraku (27): A doctor who is a friend of Sesshomaru.

Kikyo (27): A lawyer who dates with Inuyasha. Also a friend of Kagura also a sister of Kagome

Inuyasha (25): A university student who is Sesshomaru's brother and also Kikyo's boyfriend

Kagome (23): A university student who is married to Hojo but she eventually falls in love with Inuyasha, her sister's boyfriend.

Sango (23): A university student who dates with Miroku and is currently waiting for him to purpose.

Miroku (25): A doctor (graduated university) who goes out with Sango

Kouga (25): A business man who falls in love with Kagome

Ayame(23): A university student who is engaged to Kouga

Kanna (17): A supportive friend of Rin; also a sister of Kagura

Hakudoshi (15): An admirer of Kanna who is his cousin

Kohaku (17): A friend of Rin; he is in love with her

Shippo (8): A little nephew of Sesshomaru who provokes Sesshomaru with jealousy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for looking through my first fanfic. It would be awesome if you left some comments. Just to remind you, this is not a full chapter, this is a …something like a sampling, an outline;;; sweat Well, thank you again. :)


	2. One

"**WHAT!"**

Although Rin cried out an exclamation, she had no clear idea of who this Sesshomaru was. But something told her that the name was familiar.

Rin's mother gave her another poke at a side.

"..ow."

"Do you remember who he is, darling?" She asked.

Rin pouted her red lips and rolled her watery eyes from side to side, but nothing really popped into her mind. She shook her head.

Looking at his granddaughter confused somehow made the grandfather happy.

_Of course, she doesn't remember…hehehe.._

The old man licked his dried wrinkled lips once and begun his long story starting with how he met Sesshomaru's grandfather.

"I met my dear friend Takemaru during a war. It was a terrible war… not much survived, either the villagers or the soldiers. Another day another minute was meaningless. I thought I was going to die just by taking a breath."

The middle aged woman reached out her warm hand and grabbed the old man's tired, wrinkled hand.

He continued on with the story.

"Then … I met him. He was just like me. He was getting tired of the never ending war. We both knew we needed some form of hope to survive,"

He smiled at his good old memories.

"we promised to each other that we should become relatives, a family. So I suggested…we should get our children to marry each other. Miraculously, both of us survived the terrible war, which eventually ended, and still kept in touch. We both wanted to keep the promise but unfortunately, both of our first born were sons. And our luck with children seemed to end there because they became our first and last…and only sons. We couldn't be relatives."

His eyes flashed with happiness and relief. He grabbed his intensified granddaughter's hand and grinned widely.

"But we were totally wrong! We have our grand children to continue our promise. I have you and Takemaru has Sesshomaru. I have waited so long till this day, Rin."

His hopeful eyes twinkled, which made Rin very uncomfortable.

Although her grandfather's story was touching and the situation was now somewhat understandable, Rin still could not find herself agreeing on the idea of her arranged marriage surprise.

"..I…I don't know what to say… Did you know about this mother?"

"Of, course."

_You raised me to grant grandpa's wish…_

Before Rin was about to continue with more questions, her mother spoke out smoothly.

"Sesshomaru is going to come over for dinner today. We better go and get ready, Rin."

"Wha…What do you mean he's coming over? Oh, No. No. nononono. I not going to meet him…"

Grandfather starred at her with big old doggy eyes.

"…well, not today. I'm…sorry, grandpa."

Rin quickly rose up and stormed out of the room.

Her naturally generous heart and understanding personality could not let her think of them being …perhaps evil, but she felt very uncomfortable about the situation she was in.

_I don't even like being with a boy classmate, and now I have to marry one who's so much older than me? _

She pouted her lips and walked to her room down the hallway.

-

After ten minutes or so, Rin heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it," she grumpily answered.

"Rin." It was her mother.

With that said, she opened the door gently and walked in. Rin starred at her, afraid of what she would be saying this time.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier about the arranged marriage."

"..hmph"

"But this is your grandfather's wish, a promise."

"…"

"And I can't let him be disappointed. He had been such a good father to me. When I first came to this house as your father's wife and as your grandfather's daughter-in-law, he has always been on my side."

Rin understood how badly her mother wanted to make this marriage possible. She knew her mother was an orphan when she first met her father and she knew how much she wanted to repay her thanks and love back to loving grandpa.

_But she is trying to use me as some sort of tool. Does my life does not matter to her at all?_

Rin's mother continued on,

"I love you dear, but I know this marriage is a really good one. I can assure you."

Rin begun to weep.

"You only want this marriage because you want to make grandpa happy..Waaaa I don't mean anything but a tool in this family……"

Big round droplets of tear rolled down her little face.

"Oh. No, no sweetie."

Rin's mother reached out her arms and held her daughter.

"I want this marriage for you, I know Sesshomaru is a perfect husband material plus I want _you_ to be happy."

Such naïve little soul, Rin looked up at her mother. Her eyes still very wet from crying.

"………….really…?"

"Of course. Now let's get your face cleaned and get ready for dinner."

"…okay………….but I'm still not convinced of marrying this stranger."

Her mother smiled and tugged her daughter to washroom. When they got to the washroom, her mother suggested again,

"Why don't you take a quick bath? I will foam your back."

Rin nodded without doubting her dear mother would be planning a horrible surprise that evening.

-

When the 'quick' bath was done, her mother brought in a canary yellow kimono with white obi. Rin started to smell something fishy.

"Mom"

"Oh, you're going to look so pretty, Rin honey!"

"……why a kimono?"

Rin's mother sucked in her lips but smiled quickly,

"Well, because we have a guest for dinner."

"Eh, who?"

"Oh, just… you know, Sesshomaru-kun."

"Ehhhhh??"

_Oh, I have completely forgot about the dinner thing, yeek, __I have to get out of this horror house. Fast._

--

Kinda draggy…….I know…yeah… Sorry… but Chapter 2, Sesshomaru (the lucky bastard-pardon my language) is going to be in it.

Anyhow, I will really appreciate if you can leave any comments about my writing, the story, the character…whatever you want to share with me  
Your comments make me write faster and better for upcoming chapters :)


End file.
